


all of the stars

by irwinwolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Because I can, Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stargazing, and yes guitarist!ashton, i guess?, yeah this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinwolf/pseuds/irwinwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> Basically a fic based off this quote: <i>"Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars"</i></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p>or, the one where in Ashton and Luke went stargazing</p>
  </div>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	all of the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onlysparrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlysparrows/gifts).



> So, this is not my first fanfiction I've written BUT this is my first fanfiction to be posted publicly. I just love lashton and the stars so why not put them in one fic, innit? Title came from Ed Sheeran’s song of the same name and special thanks to Nora for being a lovely beta and all of the remaining mistakes are all mine. Okay rant over and enjoy?

You are looking into the sky tonight and you were mesmerized by the moon that shines brightly on the horizon. There are so many stars, but you can’t see it due to the brightness of the moon. He was sitting next to you in an Indian position, also looking to the clear night sky. You looked at him and you noticed how he was looking to the sky as if he was wishing to a star. A small smile formed to your face as you also noticed how his beautiful hazel eyes glow and how his sun-kissed skin shines on the moonlight. It took a while for him to notice that you’re looking at him already.

“The sky is so beautiful, isn’t it?” he said, smiling brightly. You almost catch your breath due to the intensity of his stare. You never saw him look at you like that before, and it’s breath-taking, indeed. That smile of his reminded you of the moment you and him had met for the first time.

_“Hi, thank you so much for helping me out,” you said shyly. “My name’s Luke, by the way,” and you offered your hand._

_He accepted it and shook it. Damn he has such nice hands, you thought. “I’m Ashton. Nice to meet you Lukey,” he said with that dimpley smile that made him look younger and you almost caught your breath because you thought it might have been the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen._

“Yes it is,” You answered him brightly. You looked again to the sky and you flinched when he put his hands over yours. You could feel the calluses on it due to the years he played the guitar, and that simple touch was enough to unleash the butterflies in your stomach. He held it tighter and he started to speak.

“Do you know why I wanted to go here?” he said, still holding your hand. You know that he’s looking at you right now.

“Why?” you said as you looked at him curiously. As you look at him, he suddenly cupped your pale cheeks and smiled.

“Because I want to tell the stars the reasons why I love you,” he said, looking at you with those gorgeous eyes. Your eyes widen on his revelation, and your pale cheeks become pink.

“And I was doing it great until I ran out of stars. That’s how much I love you. More than the amount of stars in the heaven or the people in the crowd, and I want you to be with me forever,” he continued. You could feel tears falling on your cheeks. He wipes your tears using his thumb and you lean to the touch. You never expected him to be the one who will tell that to you. You've always thought that he was never going to tell those things to you but now…

… But now it was real, but you still think it’s just a dream. You realized that this was the kind of dream you never want to stop, because you think it won’t be happening in reality.

You still couldn't believe it’s happening right now.

“Am I just dreaming? I know you didn't love me… this way,” you said. He removed his hands from your cheeks to hold your hand and replied.

“No you’re not dreaming. I really really love you.” You squeezed his hand and smiled before answering.

“I love you too, more than anything, and I don’t know what to do when you leave me.”

He just smiled again and kissed your forehead. “It won’t happen, promise. I will never leave you,” and he pulled you into a slow, passionate kiss. Afterwards he leaned to your shoulders and you whispered, “thank you for everything.”

When he doesn't answer, you realized that he fell asleep already.

And while he is asleep, you started to wish to the stars above.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions and words of love are highly appreciated! go hit me up on @pandezialls on twitter or @lucasfletcher on tumblr ♥


End file.
